wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lights, Camera, Action! 好戲上場
Lights, Camera, Action! is a Taiwanese Wiggles DVD released in 2006. Song List #Get Ready to Wiggle (M Cook, J Fatt, G Page, J Field) #Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) #Dorothy (Would You Like To Dance?) (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Uncle Noah's Ark (animation) #Joannie Works With One Hammer(M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, Traditional) #Wake Up Danny (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Little Brown Ant (animation) (A Field) #Let's Go! We're Riding in the Big Red Car (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field) #Captain Feathersword (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Gulp Gulp (animation) (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) #Wiggly Party (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, C Abercrombie, J Field, D Lindsay) #Henry's Underwater Big Band (animation) (J Field) #Play Your Guitar with Danny (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Pufferbillies (animation) (L Ricks, S Gaillard) #Brown Girl in the Ring (F Fairan) #Vegetable Soup (animation) (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, P Field, D Lindsay) #Di Dicki Do Dum #I Love it When it Rains (M Cook) #Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field) #Take A Trip Out On The Sea (animation) (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) Gallery Lights,Camera,Action!-TaiwaneseTitleCard.jpg|Title card TheTaiwaneseWigglesinLights,Camera,Action!.jpg|The Taiwanese Wiggles SamuelandViVi.jpg|Samuel and Vivi Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!-TaiwanesePrologue.jpg|Samuel introducing "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!-TaiwaneseWiggles.jpg|"Lights, Camera, Action. Wiggles!" ArthurSingingLights,Camera,Action!.jpg|Arthur singing TheWigglyDancersinLights,Camera,Action!.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers TheBigRedCarinLights,Camera,Action!.jpg|The Big Red Car TheWigglyFriendsinLights,Camera,Action!.jpg|The Wiggly Friends DorothyinLights,Camera,Action!.jpg|Dorothy WagsinLights,Camera,Action!.jpg|Wags TheAwakeTaiwaneseWigglesinLights,Camera,Action!.jpg|The Awake Taiwanese Wiggles ArthurandViVi.jpg|Arthur and Vivi TheMaleTaiwaneseWigglesinLights,Camera,Action!.jpg|The Male Taiwanese Wiggles DannyandSamuel.jpg|Danny and Samuel CaptainFeatherswordinLights,Camera,Action!.jpg|Captain Feathersword SamuelandArthurintheBigRedCar.jpg|Samuel and Arthur in the Big Red Car HenryinLights,Camera,Action!.jpg|Henry BeninLights,Camera,Action!.jpg|Ben BenandKatty.jpg|Ben and Katty JeffandBrettinLights,Camera,Action!.jpg|Jeff and Brett DannyandDorothy.jpg|Danny and Dorothy DannyinLights,Camera,Action!.jpg|Danny Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-TaiwanesePrologue.jpg|Dorothy introducing "Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?)" PurpleMatonGuitar.jpg|Purple Maton Guitar DannyPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Danny playing Maton Guitar Jeff,DorothyandKatty.jpg|Jeff, Dorothy and Katty BlackMatonGuitar.jpg|Black Maton Guitar SamuelPlayingDrums.jpg|Samuel playing the drums Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-Taiwanese.jpg|"Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?)" JeffandDorothyinLights,Camera,Action!.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy DorothyandKatty.jpg|Dorothy and Katty DorothyDancinginLights,Camera,Action!.jpg|Dorothy dancing JeffasaWigglyDancer.jpg|Jeff, Dorothy and Katty dancing TheMaleTaiwaneseWigglesandDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|The Male Taiwanese Wiggles and Dorothy ArthurandDorothyinLights,Camera,Action!.jpg|Arthur and Dorothy ArthurandDannyinLights,Camera,Action!.jpg|Arthur and Danny ArthurSingingDorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?).jpg|Arthur singing DannySingingFalsetto.jpg|Danny singing falsetto JoanieWorkswithOneHammer-TaiwanesePrologue.jpg|Arthur introducing "Joannie Works with One Hammer" JoanieWorkswithOneHammer-TaiwaneseWiggles.jpg|"Joannie Works with One Hammer" DannySingingJoanieWorksWithOneHammer.jpg|Danny singing TheAwakeTaiwaneseWigglesSleeping.jpg|The Awake Taiwanese Wiggles sleeping WakeUpDanny!-2006Prologue.jpg|''"Beauty mate!"'' WakeUpDanny!-2006.jpg|"Wake Up Danny" ArthurSingingWakeUpDanny!.jpg|Arthur ViviandSamuel.jpg|Vivi and Samuel DannyPlayingMatonGuitarinBed.jpg|Danny playing Maton guitar in Bed DannyinBed.jpg|Danny in bed AnimatedDannySingingLittleBrownAnt.jpg|Danny singing LittleBrownAnt-Mandarin.jpg|"Little Brown Ant" AnimatedAnt.jpg|An ant AnimatedDannyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Danny playing Maton acoustic guitar AnimatedDannyDrinkingWater.jpg|Danny drinking water GulpGulp-Mandarin.jpg|"Gulp, Gulp" (Mandarin) AnimatedArthurDrinkingWater.jpg|Arthur drinking water TheMandarinWigglesSingingGulpGulp.jpg|The Mandarin Wiggles singing AnimatedArthurSingingGulpGulp.jpg|Arthur singing AnimatedSamuelDrinkingWater.jpg|Samuel drinking water AnimatedViViDrinkingWater.jpg|Vivi drinking water ArthurandDannyinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Arthur and Danny SamuelandViViinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Samuel and Vivi AnimatedSamuelSingingGulpGulp.jpg|Samuel singing Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand-WigglyAnimation.jpg|"Henry's Underwater Big Band" JellyfishPlayingDrums.jpg|Jellyfish playing the drums WalrusHumming.jpg|Walrus humming ElectricEelPlayingGuitar.jpg|Electric eel playing guitar TheMaleWigglyHumansinMandarinAnimation.jpg|The S.S Feathersword AnimatedDannySingingHenry'sUnderwaterBigBand.jpg|Danny and Samuel AnimatedDanny.jpg|Danny AnimatedTaiwaneseCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Captain Feathersword AnimatedVivi.jpg|Vivi AnimatedArthurPlayingYellowMatonGuitar.jpg|Arthur DolphinsPlayingTrumpets.jpg|Dolphins playing the trumpets SeahorsePlayingGlockenspiel.jpg|Seahorse playing glockenspiel TortoisePlayingTimpani.jpg|Tortoise playing timpani PlayYourGuitarWithDanny-Prologue.jpg|Danny introducing "Play Your Guitar with Danny" DannyPlayingRedMatonGuitar.jpg|Danny playing red Maton guitar PlayYourGuitarwithDanny.jpg|"Play Your Guitar with Danny" TheWiggleFriendsPlayingMatonGuitars.jpg|The Wiggle Friends playing Maton guitars ViViandArthur.jpg|Vivi and Arthur playing Maton guitars ArthurSingingPlayYourGuitarWithDanny.jpg|Arthur singing Danny,SamuelandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Danny, Samuel and Captain Feathersword ArthurandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Arthur and Captain Feathersword Samuel,ArthurandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Samuel, Arthur and Captain Feathersword TheAwakeWigglyHumansinLights,Camera,Action!.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans TheAwakeTaiwaneseWigglesPlayingMatonGuitars.jpg|The Awake Taiwanese Wiggles playing Maton guitars TheMaleTaiwaneseWigglyHumansinLights,Camera,Action!.jpg|The Male Wiggly Humans TheOtherTaiwaneseWiggles.jpg|The Other Taiwanese Wiggles DannyPlayingMatonGuitarontheFloor.jpg|Danny playing Maton guitar on the floor TheProWigglyHumansinLights,Camera,Action!.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans TheProfessionalTaiwaneseWigglyHumansinLights,Camera,Action!.jpg|The Professional Taiwanese Wiggly Humans DannyandViVi.jpg|Danny and Vivi SamuelandArthur.jpg|Samuel and Arthur ViViandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Vivi and Captain Feathersword Danny,ViViandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Danny, Vivi and Captain VegetableSoup-Taiwanese.jpg|"Vegetable Soup" SamuelSingingVegetableSoup.jpg|Samuel singing TheProWigglyHumansinMandarinAnimation.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans AnimatedTaiwaneseCaptainFeatherswordinVegetableSoup.jpg|Animated Captain Feathersword ILoveItWhenItRains-TaiwanesePrologue.jpg|Arthur introducing "I Love It When It Rains" ArthurinSmock.jpg|Arthur in a smock ILoveItWhenItRains-TaiwaneseWiggles.jpg|"I Love It When It Rains" HenryandWagsinLights,Camera,Action!.jpg|Henry and Wags DannyplayingRedMatonGuitar.PNG|Danny playing red Maton acoustic guitar SamuelSingingILoveItWhenItRains.jpg|Samuel singing CaptainandDorothyinLights,Camera,Action!.jpg|Captain and Dorothy DorothyBalletDancinginLights,Camera,Action!.jpg|Dorothy ballet dancing SamuelandViViPlayingMusic.jpg|Samuel and Vivi playing music ArthurPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Arthur playing Maton guitar ViviinLights,Camera,Action!.jpg|Vivi GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!-TaiwaneseWiggles.jpg|"Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy!" CaptainFeatherswordDancinginLights,Camera,Action!.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing ArthurSingingGoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!.jpg|Arthur singing ViViPlayingRedStarryKeyboard.jpg|Vivi playing Red Starry Keyboard CaptainFeatherswordPlayingRedMatonGuitar.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing Red Maton guitar TheFriendlyPirateCrewinLights,Camera,Action!.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew TakeaTripOutontheSea-Mandarin.jpg|"Take a Trip Out on the Sea" AnimatedSeagull.jpg|Seagull AnimatedArthurSingingTakeaTripOutontheSea.jpg|Arthur singing DannyVisitsAustralia.jpeg|Bonus Clip: Danny Visits Australia DannyVisitsAustralia2.png|A baby joey DannyVisitsAustralia3.png|A kangaroo DannyVisitsAustralia4.png|Danny and the kangaroos DannyVisitsAustralia5.png|Danny and the baby goats DannyVisitsAustralia6.png|A baby goat DannyVisitsAustralia7.png|The baby goats DannyVisitsAustralia8.png|Danny and a shingle back lizard DannyVisitsAustralia9.png|A shingle back lizard DannyVisitsAustralia10.png DannyVisitsAustralia11.png|Michelle, Danny and a snake DannyVisitsAustralia12.png|A snake DannyVisitsAustralia13.png|Danny talking about snakes DannyVisitsAustralia14.png DannyVisitsAustralia15.png DannyVisitsAustralia16.png|Danny and a Mohan tiger DannyVisitsAustralia17.png|A Mohan tiger DannyVisitsAustralia18.png DannyVisitsAustralia19.png DannyVisitsAustralia20.png DannyVisitsAustralia21.png DannyVisitsAustralia22.png DannyVisitsAustralia23.png DannyVisitsAustralia24.png|Danny and a freshwater turtle DannyVisitsAustralia25.png|A cockatoo DannyVisitsAustralia26.png|Danny and Tom the Cockatoo DannyVisitsAustralia27.png|A wombat DannyVisitsAustralia28.png|Danny and a wombat DannyVisitsAustralia29.png|Danny sleeping DannyVisitsAustralia30.png DannyVisitsAustralia31.png|Danny and the baby chicks DannyVisitsAustralia32.png DannyVisitsAustralia33.png|Danny and a cow DannyVisitsAustralia34.png DannyVisitsAustralia35.png DannyVisitsAustralia36.png DannyVisitsAustralia37.png|Danny and a freshwater crocodile DannyVisitsAustralia38.png DannyVisitsAustralia39.png DannyVisitsAustralia40.png DannyVisitsAustralia41.png DannyVisitsAustralia42.png DannyVisitsAustralia43.png|Danny and a dingo Promo Pictures ArthurinDisneyChannelAsiaPromoPicture.png|Arthur Trivia *The full versions of the animated Mandarin versions of Take A Trip Out On The Sea and Little Brown Ant can be seen here. *The I Climb Ten Stairs Wiggly Animation clip did not appear at all in this video. Cover Category:Taiwanese Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:DVDs Category:2006 Category:2006 DVDs Category:Videos Category:Music Category:Wiggles videos